New Horizons
by Forever's Cancelled
Summary: Hanna is vampire and is in love with her boyfriend, but might be falling for someone else. And the other someone might be a vampire too. The rest of the summary and details are in the begging of this story. Please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here are some details for this story:**  
**In this story there is a guy named Justin who happens to be Hanna's boyfriend. Well, Justin is actually Justin Bieber in this story, but he isn't famous. Just a normal kid who goes to Hanna's high school. Also, Justin's parents are VERY strict. In this story Justin is sixteen, but looks like he does now at age 19 and has no tattoos. If you don't like Justin Bieber...please still read this.**  
**Hanna is a vampire. If you have ever watched The Vampire Diaries then you will know what type of vampire Hanna is because you know how there is a lot of different type of vampires, well she is the type from The Vampire Diaries. Now if you haven't seen The Vampire Diaries then you should watch it, but really if you haven't then I'm sure you'll catch on...but pretty much if she smells, sees, or tastes blood then her eyes will turn black and her fangs will come out of her gums, of course if her mouth is closed then no one could see her fangs exposed. It's really cool. And she can compel people which she pretty much looks someone in the eyes and tells them what to do. It only takes a second, but her pupils will get bigger and then back to normal in less than a second. Again, it's really cool. Also this type of vampire is pretty much always horny because their hormones are all over the place. There is some other stuff you will catch on to about this type of vampire as you read.**  
**Also, Damon in this story is also from The Vampire Diaries...so if you don't know what he looks like and you would like to know just look him up. His real name is Ian Somerhalder if you'd like to look him up. He is also a vampire.**  
**Aria is a witch in this story. She is the one who made Hanna's daylight ring. A daylight ring is pretty much a ring that allows vampires to go out in the daylight. If they didn't have one and they went out in the sun then they would burn. Not every vampire has one. Only a witch can make one. Damon has one also.**  
**Damon is 146 years old. He looks like he is in his late 20's (25-29). Hanna was turned into a vampire when she was 15. She is 17 now. She will stop ageing for good when she turns 18. She has her newer haircut in this story, the one from season 3. She doesn't know how to fight that well because she has had no one to teach her. Until she met Damon who is in love with her... and gets what he wants.**  
**Oh...and Justin (Hanna's boyfriend) knows Hanna is a vampire.**  
**I know it was a lot guys, sorry. I just want you to understand somethings before hand, but here we go...**

"So, can you come over today," Hanna asked Justin as they walked hand in hand down Rosewood Day's hallway.

"You know my parents Hanna. Do you really think they will let me go to a girls house? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can," Justin said sadly. Hanna stopped them and turned to look Justin in the eyes.

They were still holding hands and she asked him,"When are you gonna tell your parents that you have a girlfriend, Justin?"

"I will...I just don't know when exactly." Justin said. "I will tonight if you want me to, but if I break up with you its not my fault." He said warning her.

"No...don't. If you're gonna get in trouble don't do it." Hanna said.

"I have to do it sooner or later, so I might as well tonight."

"Okay. Good luck then..." Hanna said nervous. They started walking again, headed to lunch. Hanna sat at the lunch table in front of Aria and her boyfriend, Noel Khan. Justin went to the lunch line to get himself a lunch.

"Hey Han," Aria and Noel said in unison.

"Hi," Hanna said weirded out at how they are so much alike, yet so different.

"Don't worry thats been happening a lot lately," Aria laughed.

"Right...so...what are we doing in Mr. Streety's class today? I heard he's giving us a pop quiz." Hanna said worried.

"I've been hearing the same thing." Noel said.

"He is." Emily said as she sat down at the table by Hanna. "I just got out of his class."

"Shit," Hanna and Aria said at the same time.

"Alright well I'll sit by you in that class so I'm copying off you." Hanna said to Noel. He laughed and agreed as he ate a french fry. Justin sat at the table by Noel and they did some kinda hand shake that guys do.

"What'd I miss?" He asked everybody.

"Nothing really, just that we're having a pop quiz in Mr. Streety's class today." Aria answered him.

"Dang it. I honestly think he's the worst math teacher I've ever had."

"I agree." Emily said.

[...]

Hanna was sitting in her desk after the pop quiz waiting for Mr. Streety to finish grading the quizes.

"I bet I bombed it," Noel whispered to Hanna.

"What?! If you bombed it, then so did I!" Hanna whisper yelled.

"I told you I wasn't good at math."

"No you didn't." Hanna said angrily.

"Oh. I thought I did. Well...I thought it." He said.

"Well, thanks for the heads up."

"What heads up?" He asked her.

"That I bombed it." She answered.

"Oh...yeah about that... uh, sorry."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Hanna said.

"Alright, I finished grading your quizzes. And I will go ahead and tell you all that most of you failed it." Mr. Streety said as he got up from his desk to hand the graded quizzes back.

"That would be me," Hanna whispered to herself, but loud enough for Noel to hear her.

"Me too." He said. Mr. Streety put Noel's quiz on his desk. 40/D.

"Shit." Hanna said as she leaned over to glance at his grade. Soon enough he put down Hanna's quiz on her desk. She made the same grade as Noel.

"I want to see you after class Ms. Marin." Mr. Streety whispered to her as he put her quiz down. Hanna just nodded. About 10 minutes later the bell rang initializing that class was over. Hanna waited for everyone to leave before she got up. She stood up and fixed her dress real quick since it was a little to short for 'school policies'. She walked to Mr. Streety's desk stood in front of it and crossed her arms.

"You said you wanted to see me after class?" Hanna said.

Mr. Streety was sitting at his desk when he said,"You're failing, Hanna." Hanna gulped.

"Oh." She said.

"I need a parent or guardian to sign this and I want you to bring back to me tomorrow." He said as he handed her a piece of paper. She grabbed it slowly.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Just something that lets us know that your parents know... that your failing." He smiled at her and then said,"You can go now." Hanna rolled her eyes and walked out the room frustrated. Justin was waiting for her by the door and she walked right past him even though she saw him waiting. She was too pissed off to talk to anybody right now.

"Hanna!" Justin called after her, but she kept walking she just wanted to get out of this school. Justin grabbed Hanna's arm, not to hard of course, and turned her around.

"What?!" She yelled at him.

"What's wrong, Hanna?" Justin asked her calmly. Justin knew how to talk to her. If she's mad then he knows to talk to her calmly. If she's hungry for...blood then he knows to talk to her rationally or...leave. They've been dating for eleven months now. He knew her. And he also knew that when she's mad...she's a bitch.

"I'm failing math because of that stupid teacher." She said a bit calmer.

"What? Since when?" He asked

"I don't know. I just found out today." She said a bit upset because she was scared of what her mom was going to say or do.

"It's okay babe. I can help you." he said and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"How? Your in a grade lower than me, Justin."

"I'm in advanced classes, Han." Justin said as if it were obvious.

"Oh...well are we learning the same things?"

"I don't know, probably." Justin said. Hanna sighed.

"Okay well that was the dismissal bell. I'll see you tomorrow, Love. Good luck with your parents tonight." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

Shit, Justin thought to himself. He had completely forgot that he told Hanna he was telling his parents about their relationship tonight. He would have to lie to them about a couple of things when he told them, but it was only for the better.

Hanna walked down rosewood Day's steps and saw Damon waiting on her in his convertible Mustang GT. His raven black hair was messed up just perfectly. And he was gazing at her through his mirrored Aviators. Just as she approached him he leaned over and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She said as she got in the nice car.

"No problem." Damon said. As they waited in the car line Hanna couldn't help but think about what Justin would think if he knew Damon had been picking her up from school for the past two months. They never did anything...he would just pick her and take her home. That was it. Nothing more. But Justin didn't really like Damon because he thought that Hanna kind of like, liked Damon as more than a vampire friend. That's why he didn't like Hanna being around Damon. Although, he never said that she couldn't hang out or be around him, just that he didn't like when she did.

"Where to?" he asked her as they pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"Home, Damon. Like always." She answered.

"Fine, fine. I was just wondering because today's Friday. Maybe you wanted to go out with some friends tonight or something. I don't know."

"Why? Where do you plan on going?" she asked him.

"Why do you assume that I have something planned?"

"I don't know, Damon...it's Friday." She winked at him.

"Okay. You're right I do have something planned. I found this new club right outside of town that I think will be fun and will be a great feeding spot. So do you want to go with me?" He asked her.

[...]

"I don't know how I'm failing, mom." Hanna said nervously. Hanna was sitting at her kitchen counter as Mrs. Marin paced back and forth in front of Hanna. Hanna leaned forward and rested her head on her fist. She had gotten home an hour ago after agreeing to go with Damon tonight. And her mom had gotten home five minutes ago and was already on a rampage about her failing math.

"Hanna, why didn't you say anything before so we could prevent this from happening?" Ashley asked her daughter.

"I didn't know until today. I thought I was doing pretty decent."

"I want you to pass this year with at least a seventy-five or higher. So that means no more late night calls to Justin, one hour of study every night, and no more than two hours of television a night. You could say you were kinda grounded."

"A seventy- five that's-" Hanna was cut off by her mom saying,"There is nothing more to say about this conversation. It is what it is."

"Fine." Hanna agreed.

"You're almost out of blood bags, I'll go to the hospital to get some more for you tomorrow afternoon okay?" Ashley said to Hanna. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Okay and I was going to meet Justin." Hanna lied.

"Okay well I have a date tonight so I needed the house to myself to get ready." Ashley said and winked at Hanna.

"Is he coming here?" Hanna asked startled.

"Noooo! I just wanted the house to myself to get ready."

"But why do yo-...you know what nevermind. I don't even want to know." Hanna said a little wierded out. Mrs. Marin just nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Hanna quickly pulled out her iPhone and texted Damon.

When are you gonna pick me up?

8:30.

And u better be ready. He added.

Okay and I will be.

Love u.

Hanna ignored his last text since he always did that and she always ignored it. She glanced at the time, 6:00. She quickly went upstairs and got in the shower. When she got out she put her hair into a messy bun, wrapped a towel around her body and went into her room. Justin was sitting on Hanna's bed on her phone, waiting for her to get out. Hanna's mom had let him in and told him he could wait on her in her room. So he did. He was looking through her messages when she walked into the room wearing just a towel held up by her hand.

"Shit!" she yelled surprised by Justin's presence. Justin threw her phone back on the bed, forgetting to lock it, and stood up quickly.

"Hey." He said scared.

"Why were you on my phone?" Hanna asked him.

"I uh...was playing a game. I don't have a cellphone and I was bored." He said grabbing the phone from the bed trying to get out of the messages and go to a game, but she snatched it from his hands with the hand that wasn't keeping her towel from falling. She looked at the phone and saw he was going through her and Damon's messages.

She looked at him and yelled,"What the fuck, Justin?!"

"I...I was bored so I was just looking." He tried to explain, but it only made her more pissed.

"What, do you not trust me or something?"

"Well, what are you doing with Damon?" Justin asked.

"Ohmygod, seriously?! We're getting dinner, okay? Is that enough information for you or would you like to go through my phone again to find out where we're going also."

"I'm sorry, I was just worried and jealous about you going out with him tonight." He said sadly. Hanna walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him.

She put her hand, the one holding her phone, on his leg near his private area and said,"Justin, I don't like Damon like that, okay? We are just friends. I promise you."

"Okay, But can I ask you something with out you getting mad at me?" he asked.

"Depends." She said.

"Have you ever kissed him? You've known him for over a year, so I was wondering if you might have before we started dating."

"No," Hanna lied,"never."

"Okay." He said not believing her completely. She put her hand that was on his leg on the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back forcefully, which turned her on. She took her other hand and ran it up his t-shirt and across his chest. He felt his shaft getting bigger as she did that. Hanna opened her eyes while they were kissing and glanced at her phone which was in her hand that was on the back of his neck. 7:32pm.

"Fuck." She said as she pulled away quickly.

"What?" He asked her glancing down at his boner and then back at her.

She looked down there too and said,"Holy shit, Justin. You already have a boner. Ohmygod." She started laughing.

"Shut up!" He said throwing a pillow at her, laughing and blushing.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen a guy get a boner that fast."

"Haha, you're so funny." he said sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm sorry," she said in surrender.

"Now, why'd you stop?" He asked her.

"I need to finish getting ready, it's 7:30." she said.

"Oh. Okay," he said a little sad.

Hanna walked over to her closet to pick out a dress and said,"We'll finish this later, okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna go get something to drink." he said walking out of the room, but stopped when Hanna asked him,

"Can you get me something to drink too please."

"Yeah, of course." he said. Justin walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and got himself a bottle of water. He was about to go back upstairs, but remembered Hanna had asked for something to drink too. So he walked down to the basement and took the key out from under the couch to unlock the big freezer. When he did he saw Hanna was running low on blood bags, but got her her favorite. O Postitive. He went back to the kitchen and poured it into a glass. The whole time he poured it he thought about how gross this was. He couldn't even stand the sight of blood, much less drink it. He could never watch Hanna drink, he never has. When he finished he walked back into the room and saw what Hanna was wearing tonight. She was wearing a black short, strapless dress with black high heels. Her make-up was dark as usual.

"No." he said while holding both drinks.

"What?" Hanna asked while looking in the mirror and putting her earrings in.

"You're not wearing that if you're going out with Damon." He said while still standing in the doorway.

"Why not? I thought it was cute." she said.

"It is. Actually it's sexy. So Damon will think so too. He will be drooling over you, Hanna."

"So? He won't do anything. I promise I won't let him do anything, okay."

"Okay." Justin said as he walked over to her and set the glass of blood down on her dresser beside her.

"Why did you make me this?" she asked him.

"You said you wanted something to drink. So I brought you something." He said not knowing what he did wrong.

"Yeah...like water or something."

"Sorry. I thought that's what you meant. Why don't you want to drink it?" He asked her.

"Because it will ruin my appetite for tonight." She said as she moved the glass away from her.

"Oh...so when you said you were going to get dinner you-" he said when she cut him off by saying,

"Yes."

"You're not going to kill anybody are you?" he asked her worried.

"No, Justin. I never do." she answered.

"But he does."

"Yes, Justin, Damon does. Sometimes. Not all the time." she said while curling her short blonde hair.

"That's wrong."

"Well, Justin...it's what he does. It's what many vampires do."

"Except you." He said.

"Yeah." She lied.

"Have you ever killed anybody like that?" He asked her.

"Like what, Jay? She asked him using his nick name she had given him months ago.

"Like feeding off of them. Eating them. Or ripping their hearts out or something vampires do."

"We don't eat them we just...like...suck their blood. And I don't rip their hearts out either...other vampires do, but not me. That's gross." She said disgusted.

"You still didn't answer my question," he said as he sat on the bed.

"Right. Um...yes I have killed someone...by drinking their blood. Nothing else." She said. He just stared at her. She looked at him through the mirror and said,"Justin?"

"Sorry. I didn't know what to say. I was just thinking." He said.

"It was a long time ago...when I couldn't control my hunger that well."

"Okay...but you don't kill people anymore do you?" He asked her.

"Nope."

"Does your mom know that you've killed someone before." He asked her.

"No. And I'd like to keep it that way. She doesn't want me to kill anyone. She doesn't want me to drink from humans either, at all. So she thinks I'm going out with you tonight okay."

"Oh, okay. I won't tell her." He assured her.

"I know." She smirked at him through the mirror.

"What happens when you run out of blood bags?" He asked her.

"We don't." She said.

"Oh. Well, you're almost out." He said.

"I know. My mom's going tomorrow to get some more."

"Okay." He said. Hanna had just finished her hair when her phone vibrated on the bed. Justin reached for, but stopped when she gave him her death glare.

"Are you seriously gonna do that again?" She asked him.

"No. Sorry I was just going to hand it to you." he said a bit scared. He had always been scared of that glare. Especially when it was towards him. She stuck her hand out so he could put the phone in her hand. He did. She was silent for a second as she read the message from Damon.

I'm here and u better be ready. U said that u would be.

I'll be out in a second. She replied.

Ok.

She did one last curl on her hair and turned the iron off. She turned to Justin and said,"Damon's here so you have to go."

"Okay, but I never got to tell you what I came here to tell you." He said.

"Okay, what? Hurry though I told Damon that I'd be ready."

"I told my parents about us."

"Ohmygod really? What'd they say about it?" She asked as she grabbed her purse.

"They were a little mad at first, but they took it all in and they said that they want to meet you. So they want you to come to church with us this Sunday and go to lunch afterwards with us." He said.

They walked out of the room and down the stairs as Hanna said,"Oh...okay. But I don't really go to church. You go EVERY Sunday and Wednesday."

"Yeah that's another thing...I told them you go to church every Sunday." He said.

"Seriously, Justin?" He nodded. "Okay then." She said.

"Yeah...and one more thing...I told them you were sixteen."

"What?! Why?" She practically yelled

"They would never let me date someone older than me, Hanna. I had to." He said apologetically.

"Okay fine. But I have to go." She said as she stepped out of the front door.

Okay. Bye I love you." He said then kissed her quickly.

"Love you too." She said when she broke the kiss. She walked to Damon's car and got in and as soon as she did Justin started to walk home. He lived less than a mile away from Hanna so it wasn't a long walk. As soon as Hanna got in the car Damon leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, Justin just so happened to turn and look back and saw him kiss her cheek, But she pulled away quickly.

"You look beautiful tonight, Han." Damon said.

"Thank you." she said. "You look...nice." She said when secretly she knew he looked extremely hot.

"You can say what you want. Justin can't hear you." He said.

"I don't care. That's what I wanted to say." She said as she looked Damon up and down approvingly. He was wearing a black V Neck t-shirt, dark jeans and black boots.

"I knew it," he said when he saw her check him out.

"Knew what?" She asked him as they pulled out of her driveway.

[...]

When they arrived at the club Hanna could already hear hundreds of heartbeats and smell the different types of blood. She smiled.

"It's great isn't it. The smell...their heartbeats." Damon said when he saw the smile on her face. Hanna nodded. He turned off the car and they both stepped out. They walked to the entrance and a bouncer made them show him their ID's. Of course Hanna was too young to go in so Damon held his hand up to Hanna as if he were saying 'I got this'. Damon looked the bouncer in the eyes and said,"Let us in and you never saw us." Damon's and the bouncer's pupils went larger and then shrunk to normal size in sync. He quickly stepped inside and allowed them to enter. They walked in slowly and they could hear the music pounding on the other side of the wall. they walked down a small hill and Hanna said to Damon,

"You know I could've compeled him myself."

"I know, but I wanted to do it for you. I'm trying to be a gentlemen." He said as he held the door open for Hanna and motioned his hand for her to go in. She rolled her eyes at him and walked in. He followed her laughing. The club was huge. Each wall had over 20 black lights and were made of black and purple carpet. One of the corners of the club had some couches and stuff that Hanna had assumed were for if you got tired of dancing and needed a break, although there were couples making out on it. At the back of the club was a bar and the middle was pretty much the dance floor. They walked to the bar and Damon asked for some drinks.

"Two shots of Bourbon please." The bartender placed two shot glasses of Bourbon in front of them.

"Thank you." Hanna said. They both took the shot and asked for another. After a couple of minutes they were already 11 shots down. It took more than couple of shots for a vampire to get drunk.

"Do you want to dance?" Damon asked after drinking another shot of Bourbon.

"Um..I don't know if that's such a good idea." Hanna said a little worried.

"Why not? It's just dancing." He said while getting up and holding his hand out for her to grab.

She pushed his hand away and said,"Which leads to grinding."

"You're loss." He said walking away slowly knowing she would give any second. He knew Hanna and he knew that she loved to dance and party. Hanna quickly got up and laced her fingers with his. They walked to the dance floor and started to dance. Hanna was a little drunk so after a couple of songs a very fast song came on and Hanna really wanted to grind on Damon. After debating on whether or not she should, Damon's hands were on her waist and their bodies were moving in sync with music. Hanna's ass was grinding against Damon's shaft and she felt it growing larger against her, which turned her on. She took her hands and put them around his neck continueing with the same movements. Damon really enjoyed feeling Hanna against him. Hanna was having a lot of fun, but was starting to get really hungry. She left Damon's arms and looked in his ocean blue eyes. He nodded understanding what she was doing. Hanna looked around the club for someone good enough for her taste. She saw a guy that was sitting alone at the bar that looked like he was about 20.

"Perfect." she whispered to herself as she made her way over to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her coming his way and he checked her out. He had blonde flippy hair and looked pretty muscular. In Hanna's eyes he looked pretty hot. When she made it to him she said,"Hey I couldn't help but notice you were sitting here all alone. Are you okay?"

"Well, I wasn't, but I feel like things just got a whole lot better." He said while standing up and slipping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Hanna glanced down and noticed he had a boner.

Hanna leaned up a little and whispered in his ear,"Where's you're car?"

"In the back." He whispered back. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the back door of the club. There were only two cars parked in the back. They were both empty. He pointed to a black SUV and they walked over to it hand in hand. When they arrived at their destination he turned her around and pushed her back against the passenger side of the SUV. He pushed his lips against hers forcefully. They were kissing each other pretty forcefully and he pushed his tongue against her lips. She allowed him to enter and her tongue swirled around his mouth repeatedly. She bit his lip flirtatiously which threw him overboard. He opened the back door of the SUV and without taking his mouth from hers. He took a break for a second to help her inside. Once inside, with the doors shut, Hanna's back was against the backseat of the SUV. She quickly pulled his shirt off and he pulled her dress off of her body over her head. Hanna was wearing a black laced stapless bra with matching panties. He had a six pack and was really tan. He laid on top of her and continued to make out with her.

"What's...your name?" She asked him between kisses.

"Hunter. What's yours?" He asked then sucked her neck giving her a hickey.

"Doesn't matter." She said as she put her hands on the handle of the door that was behind her head. He chuckled and started putting kisses down her stomach making her arch her back in pleasure. Hanna felt her pre-cum run down her pussy. His shaft was so hard it was practically ripping his underwear. Hanna undid the flat of his jeans and took them off of him. He ripped her panties off quickly and took his own underwear off and looked around the car.

"I don't think I have a condom." He said worried and upset.

"Don't worry about it." She said knowing that vampires couldn't procreate.

"Okay." He said as he placed his cock at the tip of her entrance with the help of his hand. He quickly pushed inside of her and had his whole 9 inches in her making her arch her back and moan in pleasure. He was thrusting inside of her quickly.

"Faster!" She yelled. He quickened his movements making her moan.

"This is so good." He managed to get out without moaning.

"Mhmm..." was all she could say. She turned them over and now she was sitting on top of him with his cock still inside of her. She began to ride him quickly and he put his hands on her hips. She leaned over and put her mouth against his, but kept moving with him inside of her. She kissed his neck and let her fangs slide out of her gums slowly. She licked his neck and sunk her fangs into the vein on his neck. She began to suck quickly relieveing her hunger.

"God you're good." He said slowly. She continued sucking his blood and he was getting weaker quickly.

"That hurts a little." He said a bit scared. He tried to push her off, but she was much stronger and she held him against the seat tightly. She continued sucking until he was completely drained of his blood. She sat up and smirked at how gullible he was, and now he was dead. She got off his cock and pulled her panties back on, along with her dress. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand getting rid of all the excess blood. She opened the door and stepped out. She walked away from the car slowly...with no regret.

**So what did you guys think? Please let me know because I need to know if should keep the story going or just give up. So please review. Oh and I know I could've done a crossover, but i didn't want to so...Please review and I'll update soon. :3 XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna woke up to her alarm ringing loudly next to her bed. It was Sunday morning and she had to get ready for her day with Justin's family. She got up slowly and walked to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and went to her closet to find an outfit, but she had a little trouble finding something since she had never really been to church before and she didn't know what you were suppose to wear. She finally picked out a white dress with a brown belt that came up about 4 or 5 inches above her knees. Along with that she chose white and brown 3 inch wedges and wore her usual dark make-up that she hoped wasn't too dark for his parents. She straightened her hair, then quickly walked downstairs and went to her basement to grab a blood bag. She quickly took it from the freezer and went to the kitchen to pour it into a glass. She took a sip of it and closed her eyes, relinquishing the taste of it. Hanna's mom walked down stairs quickly and made herself a cup of coffee.  
"Where are you headed?" She asked Hanna and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to church." She said confidently.

"What? Why? You never go to church."

"I know, but Justin's family wants me to go." Hanna answered.

"Oh. Okay well, have fun."

"I will." Hanna said as her mom left the kitchen. Hanna quickly finished her glass of blood and grabbed her keys out of purse. Hanna walked outside and unlocked her white 2012 Camaro. She got in and pulled out of her drive way. She was at a red light when she saw she had a new message on her phone. She quickly grabbed it and notice it wasn't a number she had recognized.

Hanna it's Justin. I'm on my mom's phone. Where are you?

I'm on my way. She replied. The light turned green so she quickly threw her phone back on the passenger seat and drove. Justin and his family stood outside greeting people and talking, along with other families. Hanna pulled into the church parking lot and parked close enough for Justin and his family to see her driving. When Justin saw her pull in he put his head down a little and put his hands in his pockets. He knew he forgot to tell Hanna not to drive here herself. His parents wouldn't like the fact that she was driving at age sixteen. Worst of all she was talking on the phone too. And just as he thought things couldn't get any worse she got out of the car. Justin looked at his parents and they were staring at her and talking about her.

"Do you see what that girl is wearing?" Justin's mother asked her husband not knowing that that was Hanna since she had never seen her before.

"Yeah, that is definitely not church attire. Is she new here?" His dad asked. Justin's dad was the preacher of the church and had to meet and greet all of the visitors at the church.

"I've never seen her before." Justin's little sister, Jasmine, said to her parents in her cute 8-year old voice.

"Me either, but she is hot." His little brother, Zack, said.

His mom gave Zack a glare and said,"I don't want to hear those word come out of your mouth ever again. Do you understand me? You are 12 years old and you do not need to talk that way."

"Yes ma'am." He said. Hanna got off her phone and locked her car. She started walking towards Justin.

When she got there she stood by Justin's side and he said,"Mom...Dad...this is Hanna...my girlfriend." Justin said and Justin's mom's face went red.

Hanna stuck her hand out to shake his mom's hand and said,"Hi it's nice to finally meet you guys."

Justin's mom shook her hand and said,"You to. I'm Jennifer."

Justin's dad shook Hanna's hand too and said,"I'm Derek."

"And this must be Zack and Jasmine." Hanna said squatting down to say hi to Jasmine. She stood back up and shook Zack's hand. When she did he took her hand and placed a tiny kiss on the back of it. Hanna smiled at him and his mom gave him another glare.

"Come on, Han. Let's go sit down." Justin said and they walked up the stairs to the church together.

Jennifer turned to her husband and said,"She doesn't look sixteen to me."

"I know right? And did you see that hickey on the side of her neck?" Derek said.

"Yeah. I'll ask Justin about it...see if he did it. And you know what, I already don't like her. She seems like a slut."

"Yeah, me either. And if Justin didn't give her the hickey then who did? Did she cheat?" He asked trying to come up with reasons he thought Hanna was a slut.

"Yeah. She also dresses like one with all the make-up and short clothing." Jennifer said trying to sum it up.

"Yeah. I agree. Well, I have to go get ready." Derek said before heading into the church. Soon enough Jennifer walked in with Zack and Jasmine. Jennifer sat by Justin's left side with Hanna to the right of Justin. Zack sat on the other side of Hanna and Jasmine was already in the children's church.

Jennifer leaned over and whispered to Justin,"Did you give Hanna that hickey on her neck?

"What hickey?" Justin whispered back.

"The one on the left side of her neck." Justin looked at Hanna to see if he could see it, but she was facing the front and her hair was blocking her neck.

"Hey Hanna, where do you want to go for lunch?" He asked her so she would turn her head.

She looked at him and said,"I don't care where ever you want to go is fine by me, Love."

"Okay." He said nervously. Justin faced the front and thought about all the possibilities knowing that he wasn't the one who did it.

[...]

Church just let out and everyone was bunched up trying to get out of the doors. Hanna, Justin, Jennifer, and Zach stood up and waited for everyone to file out before trying to leave.

"Hanna, can I talk to you for a second?" Justin asked her when she was about to leave.

"Of course." Hanna said worried. Jennifer smiled knowing what their conversation was going to be about. She hoped he would do the right thing and break up with her since she was obviously a cheater.

Justin walked into a small room, that Hanna had no idea what it was, and asked her,"Who gave you that hickey?" Hanna's hand quickly went to her neck covering it and her face went red. She hadn't known that it was that noticable.

"No one...what are you talking about?" Hanna asked him. Knowing that Justin was on vervain she knew she couldn't compel him. Vervain was a vampires weakness and made it impossible for a vampire to compel someone.

"I'm talking about the hickey on your neck that you're trying to hide from me."

"That's not a hickey, I've been scratching my neck... you know that's a nervous habit of mine." She lied.

"Damon did it didn't he? The night you two went out. I knew I shouldn't have let you go." He said angry and jealous because he had never given Hanna a hickey. To be honest he never went farther than making out with her. She was the only girl he had ever dated other than his ex, who he had only kissed once. He's never had sex before either because he's a little scared and doesn't know what to do. He didn't know the first thing about sex he wouldn't even know where to start other than kissing. Hanna had told him a couple of months ago that she had never had sex before either. She had also told him that she would be ready when he was.

"Justin stop. It wasn't Damon, I swear. I promised you that nothing would happen between me and him and nothing did. This," she said pointing to the hickey on her neck,"is nothing. It's just where I've been scratching my neck."

Justin realized he was overreacting and said,"I'm sorry. I should've trusted you. My mom was trying to get to me, that's all."

"You're mom told you this?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but its nothing now. We'll just forget about it okay?"

"Okay. I love you..." She said.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back the same way. Hanna was really horny at the time, but she pulled away before things got too heavy in the church.

[...]

Hanna pulled into Olive Garden behind Justin's parents car. Before they left the church she had told his parents that she would follow them. Hanna walked to the front door of the italian restraunt along with Justin's family. Justin held the door open for everyone and Hanna went in last.

"Thank you." She said to him softly.

Justin could hear in her voice that she was nervous so he tried to comfort her by saying,"Everything's going to be alright."

"I know, I'm just a little nervous...it's kind of hard not to be." Justin grabbed her hand and they walked to the table that his family was sitting at. The seating arrangements on one side of the table was Hanna at the end, Justin in the middle, and his brother, Zack, by the wall. On the other side was Jennifer across from Hanna, Derek in the middle and Jasmine on the end across from Zack.

"What do you plan on getting, Hanna?" Jennifer asked Hanna when she saw Hanna wasn't looking in the menu.

"Oh...um...the Alfredo." She said with a nervous smile.

"Good choice." Derek complimented her choice of food.

"What about you, Justin?" Hanna asked him.

"The Alfredo."

Jennifer looked at her son confused and said,"But you never get the Alfredo."

"I know. Hanna got me to try it one time and I liked it." Justin said.

"But every time I tried to get you to try it you refused." Jennifer said startled.

"I know. I refused with her too, but she shoved it in my mouth." He said. Hanna blushed and soon enough the waiter came and asked what they wanted to order. He wrote down everyone's orders and when it was Hanna's turn he said,

"I'm assuming you'll be getting the Alfredo." Hanna looked up and saw her ex boyfriend, Sean, standing there. Hanna's face went red.

"um...uh...yeah." Hanna said startled.

"The usual." He said as he wrote down her order,"You still haven't changed, Hanna." She forced a smile. He walked away quickly to get their order.

"Do you know him?" Derek asked her when he was out of sight.

"Yeah...he's my ex." She said

"Oh...why'd you guy's break up?" Jennifer asked her deviously.

"Um...we were very different from each other." Hanna said not wanting to go into any details.

"Mhmm..." Derek mumbled.

"Hanna...tell me...you would never do anything to hurt my boy, would you?" Jennifer asked leaning forward a bit.

"Mom..." Justin said.

"Of course not," Hanna said concerned.

"Then tell me why you cheated on him?"

"I didn't." she said frustrated.

"Then who gave you a hickey? Because it sure as hell wasn't Justin." Jennifer said angrily.

"It's not a hickey." Hanna said like it was obvious.

"Sure looks like one." Derek said.

"Mom...Dad...stop!" Justin said.

"But she cheated on you, Justin." Jennifer said.

"No she didn't. Lets just leave it at that okay."

"Alright, but when she hurts you, don't say we didn't warn you." Jennifer said as if she knew everything. Hanna was really mad which made her hunger increase. She tried to calm down, but the only thing that would help her accomplish that was blood. She looked around the room and saw a woman walk into the restroom. Justin saw Hanna eyeballing the woman and knew what she was going to do.

"Excuse me." Hanna said as she got up and headed for the bathroom. The woman was washing her hands when Hanna entered. She slowly walked up to her and turned the woman to her so she was facing Hanna. Hanna used her vampire speed to push the woman against the wall quickly. She looked her in the eyes and said,"Don't scream." The woman nodded and Hanna bit into her neck. She sucked the womans blood forcefully to cease her hunger. Hanna released her fangs from the woman's neck and compeled the woman to clean the excess blood off her neck and to forget about what had just happened. Hanna wiped the blood off her mouth and walked out of the bathroom casually. She made her way to the table and asked everybody,"What'd I miss?"

[...]

"So you had sex with him, then killed him?" Aria asked Hanna after Hanna told her about Friday night at the club.

"Pretty much..." Hanna said.

"Wow...why though?"

"Why?! Because...sex is AMAZING and I love blood. Those are my two favorite things, so putting them together makes everything better." Hanna said matter-of-factly.

"What if Justin finds out?" Aria asked her.

"Finds out that I have sex with my victims?" Aria nodded."He won't."

"Does he think you're still a virgin."

"Yep." Hanna said."But I'm way past being a virgin." Hanna finished. Aria laughed.

"Well, what if he finds out who your first was?" Aria asked Hanna.

Hanna and Damon were sitting in Damon's living room laughing and drinking. Hanna set down her glass on the coffee table in front of them and kissed Damon who was sitting next to her. He kissed her back slowly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and sat on top of him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and he felt her smile. His cock was starting to get hard in his underwear. He used his vampire speed and blurred to the wall pushing Hanna against it hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he put his hands under her thighs holding her. She continued to make out with him and blurred to the other wall pushing him against it instead of her and knocking the lamp over. He started kissing her neck sensually and Hanna had loved it.

"Oh...fuck me." She moaned.

"As you wish." He said and blurred them to his bedroom. He shoved Hanna on the bed and ripped her blouse off. He got on top of her and started placing kisses down her stomach. Hanna arched her back and moaned in pleasure. She put her hands on the hem of his shirt and stripped it off of him. He smiled out how eager she was. As he kissed down her stomach he stopped at the edge of jeans and looked up at her. She nodded knowing what he wanted to do. Damon quickly pulled her jeans off and her panties quickly followed. He looked at her perfectly shaved pussy and saw that some of her juices had already run down her. He put his mouth on her pussy and started kissing it slowly. Then after a couple of seconds he licked it all over, tasting her.

"You taste delicious." He said slowly.

"I know." She said smiling. Hanna couldn't stop moaning and Damon loved hearing her, knowing he was the cause of it. He then took his index and middle finger and shoved it inside of her, making her scream in pleasure.

"Fuck!" She screamed when he added another finger. His fingers were moving in and out of her fast and she had already cum all over them.

"Faster!" She yelled. Damon was already going pretty fast, but he tried to increase his movements for her. After a couple minutes he took his fingers out of her and licked them. His cock was hard and fully erect so he took his jeans and underwear off quickly. Hanna looked down at his cock and saw how big it was. She instantly got worried and scared that it wouldn't fit and it would be painful. She knew that with being a vampire she could handle pain better than humans, but she also knew it it would still hurt. He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and pushed it inside of her slowly. He knew this was her first time so he wanted it to be good not painful. He kept pushing until he got his whole cock inside of her. He started thrusting in and out of her and it was painful for her.

"Don't worry, Han. The pain will go away soon and then all you will feel is pleasure. I promise you." He said when he saw a tear roll down her pretty cheek. She nodded and waited for the pain to subside. And Damon was right, after the pain it felt great. It was the best thing ever for her. He smiled when he knew the pain was gone and she had felt the good part of sex. She moved her hips in sync with him and he leaned down to kiss her. His lips crashed against hers and they started making out as he moved inside of her. After several minutes he came inside of her and she felt his sperm shoot inside of her. It was amazing. After they both climaxed he pulled his cock of her and laid down next to her. They were both out of breath and breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." She said breathing hard.

"I know. Best sex ever." He said. She smiled and rolled over. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and they fell asleep together.

"He won't. Not unless you tell him." Hanna said answering Aria's question about what she would do if Justin found out who she had lost her virginity to.

"Oh I won't." Aria said while shaking her head.

"I didn't think so." Hanna said laughing.

[...]

Hours later Hanna was lying on her bed playing on her phone when she started to get a phone call from Justin. He always used his house phone to call since he didn't have a cellphone.

Hello, Hanna answered.

Hey, he said.

What's up? She asked him a little worried because it was pretty late and he was calling her.

I think I'm ready. He said knowing he was ready to have sex. Hanna smiled thinking about all the things she was going to do to him.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and help me out. Tell me what you guys think should happen...maybe I'll put it in there. Review please! Oh, and I know this wasn't as good as the first, but i will make it better. I promise. Thanks. :) XOXO**

**Also: Who do you think Hanna should be with...Justin or Damon?!**

**And one more thing: Thank you for reviewing on all of my chapters. I really appreciate it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I forgot to put the flashback from chapter 2, with Hanna and Damon, in italics...I forgot, but here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Hanna walked into the cafeteria and saw Justin sitting with some guy that Hanna thought was pretty cute. She had never seen him before so she assumed he was new. Hanna walked over to where they were sitting and sat in front of them.

"Hey babe." Justin said happily.

"Hey." She said and looked at him confused.

"Oh, this is Nick. He's my cousin. He will be living with my family and I for a while."

"Oh." Hanna said.

"Hey." Nick said to her smiling showing his perfect, white teeth. He had short, dark brown hair that was sorta messy in a cute way, he was very tan and had baby blue eyes that Hanna assumed any girl would get lost in.

"Hey...I'm Hanna." She said smiling in return.

"I know. Justin talks about you nonstop." He said laughing. Hanna looked at Justin and he was blushing.

"Anyways," Justin said trying to get off that subject, "are you doing any better in math?"

"No...I haven't had anytime to bring my grade up. I just found out Friday and today's monday..." Hanna said sadly and rested her head on her fist.

"Well, Nick is excellent in math and he could tutor you." Justin said.

"Really? That would be great!" Hanna said happily.

"Yeah. Why don't you come over tomorrow and you guys can get started." Justin suggested.

"Sounds good." She said smiling.

"Are you gonna even ask me what I think of this." Nick asked Justin smiling.

"Oh...sorry...my bad, um...what do you think of helping Hanna in math, Nick?" Justin asked

"No." He said calmly leaving Justin and Hanna with confused looks on their faces. "I'm just kidding! You guy's should have seen the look on your faces!" He said laughing. "Of course I'll help Hanna. She seems nice." He said winking at her and she blushed a little.

"Dude, she's my girlfriend." Justin said hinting something to Nick.

"I know I was kidding." He said and Hanna laughed.

"Justin, will your parents really let me come to your house?"

"Good point. He'll come over to your house tomorrow." He said laughing.

"Wow..." Hanna said.

"Right?" Nick said chuckling.

"Yeah, well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to class. Bye." She said getting up and waving bye to them.

"She's hot..." Nick said as he watched her walk away, staring at her ass.

"I know." Justin said in agreement.

[...]

The doorbell rang at Hanna's front door and she answered it.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey." Justin replied. Hanna motioned for him to come inside and he did.

"So...is your mom home?" Justin asked curiously.

"No, not until ten." Hanna answered.

"Oh."

"Why?" Hanna asked walking to her couch.

"Just wondering..." He said sitting down next to her.

"Right...so...Why is Nick staying with you?"

"He and his family are staying and he said that he had some business to take care of. He wouldn't exactly tell me so..." Justin answered her.

"Oh..." Hanna said pondering what he could be doing here in Rosewood.

"I'm kinda suspicious..." Justin said.

"Really why?" Hanna asked.

"Well..his room is the guest room, and well I went in there to talk to him and I noticed he had a lock on the closet door...I didn't say anything about it. I just acted like I never noticed it."

"Justin..." Hanna said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"That could mean anything, Justin. He's a guy maybe he has like some porn videos or something that he doesn't you or his parents to find." She said like it was no big deal.

"Yeah I guess...but what if its not?" He asked.

"Why would you think that, maybe you're overreacting..."

"I don't know I saw him talking on the phone with someone and he was being very secretive."

"Okay you are totally looking at the negative things here..." Hanna said standing up and walking downstairs to the basement. Justin quickly followed.

"Look all I'm saying is maybe he has something to hide." He said as he watched Hanna reach into the freezer and grab a bag of AB-Negative.

"Has he ever hid something from you before?" She asked opening the blood bag with her front teeth.

"No...I don't think so. He was just being so secretive...it's like I don't even know him anymore." He said nervously.

"I have an idea! How about you spy on him and figure out what he's up to." She said sarcastically.

"That's a good idea. Thanks babe." He said gratefully.

"Justin, I wasn't being serious." She said like it was obvious.

"Well even so...it's a good idea."

"Fine. But don't get caught, because that's never fun." She said giving him advice.

"Right, 'cuz you would know." He said.

"Exactly." She said winking at him. He rolled his eyes at her and she walked back up stairs drinking from the blood bag.

Once they got back upstairs, they stopped in the kitchen and he asked her,"So...what do you want to do? We can go get dinner or see a movie..."

"That sounds fun, but can't we do something else..." She said hinting at something he had said to her on the phone last night.

"Sure...I guess."

"Why don't you want to anymore...you were so sure of it last night." She asked him.

"I do, it's just I don't really know what to do..." He said nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry it's easy, I'll show you." She said not realizing what she had just said until after she had already made the mistake.

"How do you know?" He asked her scared of her response.

"I...uh...just assumed, that it was easy and...yeah." She said stuttering and looking anywhere, but his eyes.

"Really? But how do you know what to do? You said you would show me." He said confidently.

"Um...uh movies...you know." She said nervously.

"You lied to me, didn't you? You've had sex before!" He said figuring it all out in his head.

"No I haven't!" She yelled, but he knew she was lieing he could tell.

"Yes you have! Who, Hanna?"

"God dammit, Justin! No I haven't." She said angry.

"Why can't you just admit it, Hanna?"

"Because!" She yelled.

"Because why? Just say so! Have you or have you not?" Justin asked.

Hanna was getting very annoyed with him pestering her about this so she finally screamed,"Fine, Justin. I have!"

"Exactly! I knew it. But with who?" He asked.

"Damon! Okay? Are you happy now?" Justin didn't respond, he remained quiet for a couple seconds and then asked,

"When?"

"A year ago. 2 weeks before we started dating." She answered softly. He walked into the living room and said,

"Look, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, Justin don-" but she was cut off when he slammed the door closed. She stood there by herself wondering.

[...]

The next day Nick knocked on Hanna's door softly. Hanna quickly opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He stood there awkwardly and she stared at him and said,"What?"

"Uh..." he said.

"What? I said you can come in." She said.

"Right...sorry." He said walking in slowly. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows and dark denim jeans. And along with that, black vans and black Rayban sunglasses. He looked around the house and said,"Nice house."

"Um...thanks." She said shutting the door behind him and walking into the kitchen.

"Welcome." He said following her.

"So um...do you know why Justin wasn't at school today?" She asked wondering why he wasn't there.

"He told his mom that he was sick."

"Oh." She sighed sitting at her kitchen table so they could get started with the math. He sat down next to her and said,

"Why did something happen between you guys?"

"Uh, no. I was just wondering." She lied.

"Okay well...lets get started." He said pulling out his math book with paper and a pencil.

"Okay." Hanna said grabbing her math book and a pencil.

Nick glanced at his math book and asked her,"So what's the trouble?"

"Everything." She said desperate.

"Okay...so we'll start with geometry." He said opening his book to the correct page. Hanna groaned and flipped to the same page. "So...three-dimension-" he continued, but was cut off when Hanna asked,

"Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty." She said getting up.

"Um...okay." He said. When she opened the fridge and had her back to him, he quickly opened his backpack and pulled a bottle of vervain out.

"What do you want? We have water, tea, coke..." She suggested while looking through her fridge.

"Um...tea's fine." He said as he poured a little of vervain on her pencil. Being a vampire slayer he had to take any and every precautions he can just in case of anything. He put the bottle up quickly and Hanna came back to the table carrying two glasses of tea. She took a sip from her glass and he took one from his.

"So...um...write down this problem please." He said pointing to a problem in the math book with his pencil. Hanna grabbed her pencil and quickly dropped it when it burned her. She looked at Nick quickly and he used his vampire speed and grabbed her pencil and stabbed it through her hand that was laying flat on the table. The pencil was in the middle of her hand holding it to the table. She screamed in pain and grabbed her wrist with her good hand. Nick laughed and quickly grabbed his stake from his bag.

"What the hell?" She said through pained breaths.

"What? Does it hurt?" He asked her softly knowing that the pencil was made of wood and it also had vervain on it...and it was stuck in her hand.

"You're obviously a vampire so why?" She whispered to him in pain.

"Han..." he sighed,"Yes I am a vampire. But I don't want to be. I hate vampires. Always have. And well since I do, I make it my job to kill them...all. Therefore, I'm a vampire who kills vampires." He said smiling and twisting the stake in his hand, staring at the point on the end. Hanna breathed heavily.

"What? Why?" She asked trying to pull the pencil out of her hand slowly. He quickly put the palm of her other hand on the table and took the other pencil and stabbed it through that hand. She screamed in pain.

"Stop trying." He said when they both heard the front door open and heard a deep voice say,

"Hanna?" Nick quickly grabbed his stuff and blurred out of the room. Damon walked into the kitchen and yelled, "What the hell happened to you?!" Hanna had a relieved look on her face when she saw Damon.

"Oh thank god." Hanna said relieved. Damon quickly walked over to Hanna and pulled the pencils from her hands. She took a deep breath instead of screaming this time. She shook her hands trying to rid the pain.

Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him and said,"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said hugging her back and running his hand through her blonde hair. "Now, tell me what happened." He said letting her go. But before Hanna could reply, the doorbell rang. She looked at him apologetically and went to the door. Damon followed. She opened it to reveal a very scared Justin.

"What's wrong," Hanna and Damon asked him at the same time.

"Nick's a vampire slayer." He said expressionless.

"I know." Hanna said calmly.

**_Thanks for all of the reviews guys and please review again. I appreciate all of you reading my story and hope that you guys will continue to do so._**  
**_Review please! :)_**


End file.
